


The Forgotten Kingdom

by Dark_Bokensha



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Abandoned Kingdom, Attempted Kidnapping, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, No Romance, OC's aren't children, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Bokensha/pseuds/Dark_Bokensha
Summary: E.Gadd had made a copy of the Dark Moon, too bad that someone stole it and hid the pieces in the abandoned winterland. It’s up to Luigi to go out there and returned the pieces of the copy of the Dark MoonRated T for Violence and Blood
Relationships: King Boo/Luigi, Mr. L & Luigi (Super Paper Mario), Professor E. Gadd/Luigi
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will contain spoilers to SPM (Super Paper Mario) and PM: TYD (Paper Mario: Thousand year door). I also recommend reading Super Luigi Series from PM: TYD, because a character from the ‘series’ makes an appearance, here’s a link to it  
> https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Luigi_series

Luigi was back at his house, there was a party at Peach’s castle but he had a headache and his big bro recommended that he went home and got some sleep. Luigi was about to shower and change into his pajama, but before he could do any of that he heard a music. He heard the tone coming from under his bed, opening the wardrobe under his bed he found the VB that E.Gadd gave him ringing. Ah yes, he remembers that E.Gadd gave him this and had let Luigi keep it as a gift. “Luigi, help! It’s an emergency sonny!” E.Gadd spoke, surprising Luigi. “Listen, Luigi. This is _really_ important and I need your help! Meet me at my lab in Evershade Valley. I’ll tell you everything there.” E.Gadd ended the call before Luigi could even say anything, oh that professor. Well, it looks like Luigi wasn’t going to get that rest soon. 

\---- 

Meanwhile Mario was at the party, although he tried his best to have a good time he couldn’t help but feel a little worried about his little bro, what if he was seriosly ill or something? Mario was really worried, he thought about leaving the party to go and check on Luigi, but stopped at the thought that he was simply overreacting again. There were times when Mario would overreact and it would always end up with him wasting his time and annoying his bro a little. Mario decided to stay at the party and enjoy his time there, Luigi knew how to take care of himself so he should be fine. Right now he was probably taking a shower, brushing his teeth and heading to bed. That was the case now, right? _RIGHT?!_

\---- 

Luigi had left a note on his bed, just in case if Mario comes back home before him. Luigi took a warp pipe that led him to Evershade Valley where he was greeted by a few friendly ghosts, Luigi had a good reputation here for saving them all from King Boo’s control. Luigi was in front of E.Gadd’s house, he knocked on the door which was answered by his dog, Polterpup, who jumped at Luigi, more than happy to see him as he licked his face. Luigi giggled and moved the pup off of him, afterwards petting the dog as he said “Oh, Polterpup.”. The ghostly dog barked and pointed at the door with his tail, afterwards phasing through it, Luigi opened the door and headed towards E.Gadd’s lab, he still remembered how to get there so it wasn’t much of a problem. 

“Oho ho ho, Luigi! Just the man I wanted to see. How are you holding up sonny?” E.Gadd spoke after turning his chair towards the man in green who stood by the door. Luigi raised his right hand and pointed, as he was about to speak he quickly got interrupted by the professor, yeah that was still E.Gadd he knew and loved. “Nevermind that. Look, Luigi. I have decided to make copies of the Dark Moon and place them elsewhere in the sky. So that the ghosts from other places aren’t always so hostile. I currently only made one copy. But when I was looking away, someone came in and stole the pieces! How unbelievable! Don’t you agree, Luigi?” E.Gadd spoke. “Good news are, luckily I know where the copy is at. From spending hours and hours waiting for a scanner to find something, it seemed to have found its pieces.” 

“The bad news are that they’re scattered across The Snowflake Kingdom. Now I’m sure you’re wondering _‘What is The Snowflake Kingdom’_? Well, it’s the kingdom that once had many people living there, but the place is now abandoned. Surprisingly, that was one of the places that I’ve intended to place the first ever copy of the Dark Moon! Now isn’t that a big convenience? Anyway, since I’m too old for this job, I called you to help me out and find the scattered pieces.” E.Gadd spoke. And again before Luigi could say anything, he got interrupted again by the professor, “Ho ho ho! Now, it is very cold out there. But luckily I have some winter clothes for this type of situation. You can find it in one of the rooms on the second floor. Now off you go sonny, heh heh heh!” E.Gadd spoke. 

Luigi exited the lab through the door and headed towards one of the bedrooms, luckily the first one that Luigi bumped into was the right bedroom. The clothes seemed to be on the bed, the boots were sitting right next to the bed. Luigi quickly put on into the winter clothes, green and blue jacket, dark blue pants, blue gloves, dark green scarf, and dark grey boots. Luigi put on the hood that the jacket had and it was really sort, in fact it felt like he was surrounded by clouds, although Luigi did have to question how did E.Gadd have his measurements? Luigi headed back to E.Gadd’s lab, E.Gadd turned his chair towards him and spoke, “There you are, Luigi. Now, here’s the Poltergust G-00!” E.Gadd handed Luigi the Poltergust, and laughed after Luigi had put the Poltergust on his back. 

“Now, unfortunately Gooigi wouldn’t be able to join you. Unfortunately the snow isn't the best for his Goo-ish body. Anyway, since The Snowflake Kingdom is an unexplored place, I also need you to place these wherever you can. You see, these are the Pixelator cameras! You remember these from our second ghostbusting adventure, don’t you?” E.Gadd said as he handed Luigi few small red cameras. They were smaller than the ones Luigi was going through before, probably new inventions. “Now good luck out there sonny, you’re gonna need it.” E.Gadd spoke, afterwards turning his chair around back to doing…. Whatever he was doing before, didn’t really matter now, did it? Before leaving Luigi took off the winter clothes and just held them in his arms, but he was still wearing the boots, since he was going to have to walk to there he didn’t plan on sweating from these clothes. 

\---- 

Of course, King Boo was yet again freed, and to add the top of the cake Hellen wasn’t with him, since he considered her and her employees pretty useless. Anyway, he was now in a abandoned castle in The Snowflake Kingdom, since the kingdom is pretty much forgotten he knew that nobody would come here, right? He had to make another plan to get the Mario Bros and that annoying professor in his paintings, he wasn’t gonna let them stop his plans, not again! He had three sets of paintings ready just for them, and one of them doesn’t stop the time for those inside, meaning that he was gonna have fun playing with one of them, but it was pretty obvious who was going to be that poor tortured soul. The guy responsible for his capturing, that scaredy cat, Luigi. 

\---- 

As soon as Luigi got near the cold area, he took off the Poltergust and put on the winter clothes that E.Gadd had given him, after putting on a ski mask he continued forward. The first place was a cabin, but something was wrong…. The lights seemed to be on, oh boy. Luigi opened the door, only to be greeted by a lantern on a desk. The cabin seemed to have two doors, a fireplace, a bucket, a desk with a chair, and a top and bunk bed, seemed nice. There was another lantern next to the desk, although Luigi didn’t really need one since he had a flashlight with him. As Luigi looked around the room he found a note on the desk, _”Hey *@# &*@, it’s been a while hasn’t it? Anyway I got dragged into the whole ‘war’ mess! That’s right, out of all the people they chose me. Like what am I suppost to do? Use my fishing hook to-”_ The note said, having the rest of it torn away. 

The spilled ink covered the name, but thankfully the rest of the note was clear to read. This made Luigi wonder a few things, who wrote this? For who? And what was the whole _’war”_ thing? Luigi decided to take a picture of the note and leave the note back on the desk, just in case. Afterwards Luigi took the Pixelator camera and placed it on the desk, and decided to check out what was behind the two doors. Luigi first checked the door on the right, behind it was what seemed like a small kitchen, on the left was an old oven with shelf’s next to it, and on the right was a small desk with two chairs, ‘must've been nice’ Luigi thought. Luigi checked the door on the left and it turned out to be a bathroom, it had a toilet, a bathtub, and a sink, it seemed like a cozy cabin, right? 

There was no sign of the Dark Moon piece here, maybe E.Gadd’s machine broke? Who knew! As Luigi was about to leave he noticed that there was a trapdoor under the desk, phew he almost missed that. Luigi moved the desk to the right and opened the trapdoor, opening it revealed ladders going down, uh oh, it looks like he had no choice but go down through the darkness. Luigi attached his flashlight to the Poltergust and started climbing down the stairs, when he reached the floor it was pure darkness. Luigi took his flashlight and shined it around, revealing an underground room with few boxes lying around. Luigi started looking around, they only seemed to have rotten food and fishing tools, but one of them had a piece of the note, wow. 

_”- fish the enemies?! That’s crazy, I know! Anyway, since I’m being dragged into this, I’m most likely to not come back. And I don’t want to become a ghost so…. I think it’s for the best that I write a few notes and leave them for you to find them. But if I do somehow make it out then I guess I’ll most likely leave this kingdom. Sorry but there’s too much trouble going on here. And I have gathered enough money to move away to another kingdom. I was think maybe Beanbean kingdom? I’ve heard that there has never happened a war, not even once! Crazy, I know. Sincerely, M-”_ the name was ripped away, too bad…. Oh well. Luigi looked in the last box remaining, and to his surprise there was a Dark Moon piece there, now how did it get here? Since E.Gadd has never been here? 

Well then again, E.Gadd said that someone stole them, so the thief most likely hid them here, but why though? Why would someone want ghosts to always be so…. Hostile? It didn’t make any sense, right? Anyway, Luigi took the Dark Moon piece. As he was about to climb, someone came out of nowhere and shoved him, taking the Dark Moon piece, “Mwa ha! If you want this piece, come and get it!” the person spoke. This person wore a black hood which covered their face and they seemed to have brown hands, they climbed up the stairs as Luigi got up. When Luigi climbed out the hooded person was gone, where did they go? “Cr__i_y, w__t _app__e_? W_i_, I’_ __i__ t_ ge_ y_u he_e son__!” E.Gadd called, but the connection seemed bad. Pixelator lighten up and sucked up Luigi, sending him to the professor’s lab, Luigi was definitely for one mama mia of adventure. 


	2. The First Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luigi goes back to get the piece of the Dark Moon’s copy, but he’d have to fight for it….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why but I’m still trying to accept the fact that they canonically have normal phones in Marioverse as seen in the rabbit game. Mostly because I thought that they would just use Nintendo’s consoles as phones or whatever, since it’s seen in some games that characters use consoles as phones or whatever  
> Also this chapter contains small amount of violence

Luigi was Pixilated back to E.Gadd’s lab, he took off the ski mask and took the hood on his winter jacket down, it wasn’t really cold in the lab. “Criminy! What happened out there? Did you get the Dark Moon piece, Luigi?” E.Gadd asked. Luigi explained what happened as far as he could tell, he told E.Gadd about the hooded person running up to him and taking the piece away. “Hmm…. A hooded person you say? Well as far as my memory takes me to, I’m most certain that a hooded person was the one who stole the Dark Moon pieces. Ho ho ho! They must be the same person! We’re onto something here, Luigi. You have to go back there and get that Dark Moon piece, Luigi! And try giving that hooded person a good knockout for me, wouldn’t you?” E.Gadd spoke. 

“Oh and before you go, I have to tell you that unfortunately there’s no good connection to The Snowflake Kingdom as you saw before. This means I wouldn’t be able to call you to give you tips. It looks like you’ll be completely on your own, Luigi.” E.Gadd spoke. As he was about to Pixilate Luigi back to the cabin, he turned back to him and asked “By the way Luigi, where did you get that ski mask, Luigi? I do not recall getting it.”. Wait what? E.Gadd wasn’t the one who got the ski mask Luigi had, if so why was it on the bed with the rest of the winter clothing? “I-I don’t know.” Luigi answered, unsure how to feel right now. “Nevermind that now. Let’s get you pixilated back to the cabin. Here we go!” E.Gadd said, afterwards pressing a button that sucked up Luigi. Before being sent back to the cabin he heard Polterpup bark. 

Ah yes, Polterpup was still at the lab. Polterpup was always at Evershade Valley whenever Luigi was not at home, Luigi didn’t knew exactly what Polterpup was doing but it was certainly playing with other ghosts of Evershade Valley. They never minded Polterpup being there since, well, Polterpup lived there before getting adopted by Luigi, although Polterpup somehow knew whenever Luigi would be at home. Luigi never really minded it or put too much thought into it, what Luigi didn’t know was that Polterpup also knew when Luigi would be in the terrible danger, and right now the dog felt that Luigi was in for much more than what he had been through before. Since Polterpup knew that he couldn’t just get there fast as Luigi did right now, it looked like he had to get there by feet. 

\---- 

Meanwhile Luigi was back at the cabin, Luigi was putting his ski mask back on, he felt his face being cold so it was for the best that he doesn’t become a red tomato from the cold. afterwards he saw a fist going through the door, thus making a hole in it. Luigi yelped and covered his mouth with his hands, he certainly didn’t expect this. As the fist seemed to move away Luigi got closer to the door. The door opened and revealed the hooded person, “Mwa ha, so you’re finally back, Green Stache! Listen, if you want this piece back, you’re going to have to go through me! But you’ll end up wasting your time and you’ll be simply put down. Well either way your game is over, but do try and make it more enjoyable for me, wouldn’t you?” the hooded person spoke 

“But first, take off that vacuum please. You see, I’m not a ghost, meaning your little toy wouldn’t work on me. You’ll have to fight me with your fists, Green Stache. Just like before!” Hooded person spoke. Wait, what did they mean by _’Just like before’_? Luigi never met this person, right? Luigi did as told and took off the Poltergust and placed it near the desk, as soon as he placed it down the hooded person grabbed Luigi by his left arm and slammed him down on the snow, just outside the cabin. “Alright, I’m giving you five seconds to attack me this time.” Hooded person spoke as they raised their right hand and showed all of their fingers. Luigi got up and got into fighting position, hooded person tried to hit Luigi in the face, but Luigi succeeded in dodging it, but oh boy it was only going to get harder from here. 

\---- 

It’s currently 23:20 PM, and Mario was still at the party enjoying his time, but he couldn’t help but feel worried about his little bro. As Mario though about calling Luigi to check on him, he tried to wear it off again, Luigi was most likely asleep already and waking him up after less than ten minutes to check on him just seemed like a rude move. _”Luigi is-a home asleep. Everything is-a fine. Enjoy your time-a here.”_ Mario thought, why couldn’t he just shake off the feeling that something was wrong? He wasn’t going to wake Luigi up and he wasn’t going to go through the whole process of wasting his time with worrying over nothing again. He’d just have to distract himself, he could probably try talking to his friends here, after all he had friends at this party too. He’ll just have to keep telling himself that Luigi is fine. 

\---- 

Luigi was _NOT_ fine at all! At first dodging attacks was easy, but then the hooded person started going faster and faster until he finally punched Luigi’s left eye. Luigi put his left hand on his left eye, but had no seconds to go anything because the hooded person punched him hard in the stomach, causing Luigi to put both of his hands on his stomach. Hooded person used this as a chance and used his finishing punch which was 2 times stronger than the usual punch, he punched Luigi’s stomach again, sending Luigi flying to a wall of the cabin, thus creating a big hole in it with Luigi landing on the cabins ground. Luigi made dizzy noises, he was about to black out. The hooded person grabbed Luigi by his neck, they were clearly trying to get rid of the poor man. 

Luigi tried his best to move hooded person’s arms away but they were to strong, not to mentioned that the hooded person was pretty much sitting on Luigi just to make sure that the plumber wouldn’t move away. Luigi was slowly getting weaker and weaker as he was losing air, tears would be visible on his face if it weren’t for the ski mask that he was wearing, poor Luigi. Luigi closed his eyes and turned his head to his right so that he wouldn’t have to watch at least, but the hooded person was interrupted by a sudden roar that came from Luigi’s left. The hooded person yelled and ran away, dropping a Dark Moon piece. Luigi opened his eyes and was met with a monstrous version of Polterpup, who quickly returned to his normal doggy being, Luigi never thought he would see Polterpup do that. 

Polterpup ran up to Luigi who hugged him tightly as he cried, he really thought that his game was finally over. “Good puppy. _*sniff*_ ” Luigi spoke as he sniffed, Polterpup licked Luigi’s face as the plumber giggled, afterwards getting up and noticing that the hooded person had dropped a Dark Moon piece. Luigi walked up to it, made a little celebration, and put the piece in his pocket, along with placing the Poltergust back on his back. Now all Luigi had to do was bring the piece to E.Gadd, but how was he gonna do that if he couldn’t even call E.Gadd? Maybe he should try calling him? Worth the try. Luigi pulled out VB and tried calling E.Gadd, after E.Gadd tried to say something and ended up realizing that Luigi couldn’t hear him through static, he turned on the Pixelator and brought Luigi back to the lab. 

“Ho ho ho! Luigi, did you bring back the piece of the Dark Moon’s copy sonny?” E.Gadd asked, to which Luigi nodded and afterwards took out the Dark Moon piece out of his pocket. “Ho ho ho! That’s it! Now just place it on the desk over there, chop-chop.” E.Gadd spoke again. After two seconds passed Luigi just put down the piece, after taking off his ski mask and turning back to E.Gadd. “Alright. Now- Wow Luigi, what happened to you?” E.Gadd asked, after Luigi had taken off the ski mask he revealed two bruises on his face only, one on the left eye and one on the right side of Luigi’s mouth, and when Luigi took off his hood he revealed his neck which had the evidence that the chocking took place. Luigi explained that fought the hooded person and that if it weren’t for Polterpup, his game would be over. 

“Oh this is bad, Luigi. If the hooded person wrecked you this bad and almost ended your games, then we’re dealing with something much worse this time sonny. But you still have to get back out there and get those Dark Moon pieces. But luckily for your injuries, I have a couple of strong healing mushrooms in the same room where you found the winter clothes. Head there and take one, you clearly need one, Luigi!” E.Gadd spoke with somewhat of worry in his voice. Luigi exited the lab, as he walked he placed his right hand to his stomach and looked down while walking like he just got beaten up, which did happened meaning that it could be easily be seen that he needed that healing mushroom. He’d searched the room and found a couple of red Shrooms in the closet. 

He ate the mushroom and all of his injuries were completely gone, just like before. Luigi exited the room and headed back to the lab where E.Gadd had expected him, Luigi had E.Gadd worried for a moment there. E.Gadd at first talked about everything that he knew so far about the hooded person, but then told Luigi that the next piece of the copy of the Dark Moon is in the forest of the kingdom. The forest looked like it had trees that were made out of ice with no leaves, but Luigi had no choice but to go there. Luigi really couldn’t say no after all, otherwise he would be in a warm bed sleeping and not in the frozen kingdom. His head was still hurting but if he planned on getting those Dark Moon pieces and going home afterwards, he had to ignore it, at least for now. 

\---- 

What they didn’t know was that King Boo made himself invisible and watched the whole fight, he wondered who the person with the ski mask on and the person with a hood was. The person wearing a ski mask had that stupid invention by E.Gadd on his back, meaning that the person most likely worked for the professor, right? This gave King Boo an idea, if he were to capture this person he could probably get E.Gadd to call Luigi. It didn’t seem like one of his greatest plans but he was desperate to get Luigi in his painting more than anything, besides he didn’t really have a good plan right now, so he’ll take what he can get. Since there are few ghosts in this abandoned kingdom, his Boo’s are most likely to join the fun of capturing this person. It was time to get Luigi in the painting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in E.Gadd’s Journal on note 6 Polterpup scared E.Gadd which caused Gadd to drop the Goo he was working on, the Goo drooped on E.Gadd’s face (and Pup was most likely the one who brought E.Gadd to the shower), and Pup doesn’t appear in other games (as far as I know) so I feel like whenever Luigi isn’t home, Pup is in Evershade Valley hanging out with ghosts or is doing something completely else  
> Also I remember seeing user named ‘ahshitmashit’ saying since Polterkitty can turn into monstrous version of herself, Polterpup should be able to do the same if he was really pissed off


	3. Frosty Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the battle which almost cost Luigi’s game, he’s still send out there alone….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking one day, imagine if Nintendo brought back Dim. They would most likely have another character as a protagonist because the bros, Peach and Bowser already know him (they could make a game where Daisy is the protagonist). And near the end these four characters are like “Wait! We know this guy!” and crap, afterwards Dim joins the smash.

Luigi was brought back to the cabin, which still had a giant hole in it. He exited the cabin and walked towards what looked like a distant forest, waling closer to it he noticed a sign which said _’Frosty Forest. Beware of the speaking trees!’_ , wait what did it mean by _’speaking trees’_? “Oh boy.” Luigi spoke to himself, afterwards walking into the forest. He followed the path on the ground, it was luck that it wasn’t covered in snow, as he walked he started to get a headache again, the same one he had when he was at a party. As Luigi thought about it he started coughing, which only lasted for two seconds, was he sick? Well he hoped he wasn’t, mostly because he was out here in the cold with a hooded person trying to end his game. 

As Luigi decided to stop and leave a small Pixelator nearby he heard a giggle, afterwards it turned into multiple giggles. Luigi started shaking out of fear this time as he stood there, afterwards the giggles revealed to be ghosts, similar ones from the Evershade Valley and from the hotel incident. “ _Boo!_ ” the ghosts behind Luigi scared the poor plumber, “Wah!” Luigi reacted as he tripped and fell to the ground, now sitting as the ghosts laughed at him, poor Luigi. Luigi quickly got up and the ghosts were ready to knock him out, he shined his flashlight at the ghost in front of him and started sucking it up. The other ghost tried punching Luigi but thankfully Luigi jumped, letting the ghost that he was sucking in drag him to its direction. 

Luigi finally sucked the ghost into the Poltergust, now there were just four more. Luigi shined his light at the two, as he was about to suck them in one of the ghosts punched him to the left of his stomach, causing him to lose grip of the two ghosts. He quickly got up and shined his light at the ghost that punched him, afterwards sucking him. As another ghosts was about to punch Luigi he ended up slamming the one ghost onto another, afterwards sucking the ghost fully in. There were three more ghosts left, Luigi shined the light at the one, afterwards he started sucking. One ghost just watched as another punched Luigi to his right leg, causing the plumber to lose a grip. Luigi quickly got up as the ghost laughed, Luigi shined the light at the two, afterwards slamming them onto the last remaining ghost until they were sucked in. 

The last remaining ghost was about to punch Luigi, but Luigi ended up shining his light at the ghost, afterwards sucking him in and slamming him until he was in the Poltergust. “Phew” Luigi said as he pulled his left hand out to remove little bit of sweat above his eyebrows, even with the ski mask on he was sweating. As Luigi placed the Pixelator camera down he noticed another note on the tree, Luigi took it and started reading to himself. _”Hey *@# &*@, it’s currently XXX OOO. It’s my cousin’s birthday, heh! I clearly wouldn’t be able to go to her birthday party, so all I can do is wish her happy birthday and not die from my injuries. Me and my partner may have been getting along, but if we don’t do something quickly our games are over. Sincerely, M-”_ The note had both names ripped out, but it revealed that the war had happened around 1,000 years ago. 

Luigi took a picture of the note, afterwards putting the note back where he found it. As he was about to walk away something grabbed his right arm, Luigi yelped and afterwards got pulled quickly towards where another tree was. When Luigi looked he saw that a tree was what grabbed him, and it had a face?! “Y-You’re one of them, aren’t you?” The tree spoke, Luigi had no idea what the tree meant by _’one of them'_. “You don’t seem to remember. Well, the reincarnation never lets the one keep the memories.” The tree spoke as it looked closer to Luigi’s eyes as Luigi shivered out of fear. “You might not have a reason for it, but we beg of you to help us. Burn us down! They’ve trapped our souls here, in these trees! Please!” The tree spoke with a bit louder tone. “Please! I want to see my grandpa! Burn us down, please!” another tree begged, along with other trees. 

Luigi had a big heart, it was pretty obvious, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty for the trees. Luigi asked a question to the tree that was holding him, “Hm? How do you burn us down you ask? There’s a torch nearby, it’s easy to turn it on. We should warn you that you will have to burn us down one by one.” The tree spoke, afterwards putting Luigi down. “Other trees shall guide you towards it. Please, hurry!” The tree spoke, Luigi started heading towards where the trees told him to go to, they didn’t seem to have a reason to lie to him. There were some trees which didn’t have a trapped soul inside, meaning that he didn’t have to burn down every single tree, although he will still have to find a way to do the job quickly. 

Luigi finally came across the torch that the trees have guided him towards, and it was still on, what a luck. Luigi took the torch and put the fire closer to one of the trees, causing it to burn. “Oh thank you. Thank you kind soul.” The burning tree spoke, afterwards turning into ashes which were blown away by the wind. Underneath the ash there was a key, Luigi took the key, just in case if he might need it later. As Luigi was about to burn down another someone shoved him, causing Luigi to fall down and let go of the torch, it was the hooded person. “Sorry Green Stache, but I need this. Come find me, He he!” The hooded person spoke, afterwards running away with the torch. Luigi got up and the trees started speaking to Luigi, they spoke about going after the hooded person. 

The trees directed Luigi as much as they could, but the problem was how was Luigi going to get the torch back. _”Are you seriously going after Mr.Punchhood just for these trees? You’re going to get our games over!? Think about your own self for ONE moment, Luigi!”_ the ‘ _voice_ ’ in Luigi’s head spoke to him, Luigi _’told’_ the ‘ _voice_ ’ that he had to do it, he had to free these souls to which the ‘ _voice_ ’ was clearly annoyed with, but he knew that he couldn’t argue with Luigi over it, he’d be wasting his time. If he could he would try and talking Luigi out of the whole situation for that matter, but Luigi was too much of a goodie to say no. Luigi finally found the hooded person who turned to him, still holding the torch. 

“It’s kind of sad that I cannot reveal myself to you, Green Stache. But if you somehow manage to survive, maybe I’ll get to reveal myself. I remember how I was originally gonna go after the famous Mario, but instead of him his brother showed up. I was pretty surprised to say the least. You even seemed smarter, which did make our battle more interesting. Right now isn’t the rightest time for a fight, but later I can promise you a nice trip to the Overthere, Green Stache.” The hooded person spoke. A tornado appeared behind the hooded person, who just laughed and threw the torch towards the tornado, afterwards running away. The tornado got closer to Luigi who ran away from it, as Luigi ran he noticed that there were also dark vines following him. 

The vines gave away a negative and somewhat familiar energy, as if Luigi had seen them before, but couldn’t figure out where. Luigi tried his best to run away from the tornado, but with the whole forest being a maze it seemed really hard to get away. Finally the tornado caught up with the plumber and sucked him in, afterwards the force caused Luigi to black out, he really couldn’t catch a break could he? The trees couldn’t do anything to stop the tornado, meaning that they had to wait for it to disappear, with Luigi still inside of it. The trees prayed for Luigi’s safety, he was about to free them all and they couldn’t return the favor. Luigi’s big heart was visible from the moment he accepted to help them, although one of the trees knew exactly who Luigi was, or who he used to be in the past game at least. 

\---- 

E.Gadd had tried contacting Luigi, but ended up with no respond from the plumber. Whatever was happening out there clearly was not good, Luigi’s game could be over for all the professor knew. He was started to get worried on the same level when King Boo Pixilated Luigi to his dimension that one time, at least King Boo had no intention of ending Luigi’s game for all E.Gadd knew, but the hooded person seemed as if they wanted Luigi out of the picture. That reminded professor that he had not told Luigi that King Boo was once again free, oh silly professor. Polterpup was nowhere to be seen which meant that he should still be with Luigi, right? Well the professor hoped so, Luigi was one of the people E.Gadd actually somewhat cared about, too bad that he had no way of knowing if lad was alright. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will have to change my schedule, because in the future I’m most likely to be more busy. All I can say is…. Damn this week was long.  
> And another thing to be said is that yesterday (day before publishing this chapter) I was reading about some of LM3 characters, and I was reading about Polterpup. Polterpup shows up whenever Luigi is in a great danger (like almost drowning because Poltergust is too heavy) and so on, and I find it kinda funny how I wrote that Polterpup saved Luigi from dying in chapter 2 before I even realised that it's his "personality".


	4. New Friends And Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After surviving a big tornado, Luigi meets some new friends….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m kind of disappointed that when I search up for E.Gadd in the Mario wiki, there were not segments for Gadd’s personality and quotes. I was able to find some quotes because I’ve searched up the games characters quotes (the games where E.Gadd makes an appearance), and I was able to find some interesting quotes from Morty….

Luigi woke up and he seemed to be underneath the snow, he tried digging upwards, trying to get to the surface. After a few minutes of basically swimming in the snow he finally reached the top of the snow, looking around it looked like he was surrounded by snow along with the sky being white, was it the daytime already? Well at least it meant that he wouldn’t have to go through the ghost-hunting adventure during the nighttime. As Luigi looked around he saw nothing expect something in the distance, looking closer it was the tornado, it looked like the same one that had caught Luigi before. Luigi tried to run away, which didn’t seem to be an option since he wasn’t able to even feel the ground. The tornado caught him, causing whatever else was inside the tornado to hit Luigi in the head really hard. 

…. 

He woke up in a bed and quickly looked around, it was clear that he wasn’t in the forest anymore, right? Luigi noticed that his Poltergust G-00 was gone along with his ski mask, which meant that someone had to take those off, but the question was who? Who and were they the ones who brought Luigi here? The place seemed like a treehouse, and a big one as everything seemed really big it made Luigi look like a small child. Luigi was used to being small compare to some other people and he recalled how everything from the hotel adventure seemed bigger. “Oh! Ye’re awake!” He heard someone speak, turning towards the door he saw a person enter. “We thought ye were gone for sure! That tornado ended the games of few folks before.” They spoke, getting closer to Luigi. 

Luigi moved the blanket that covered him aside and sat, as he did so he noticed the Poltergust next to the bed with the ski mask laying on it. “We noticed that the tornado threw ye at the top of our treehouse. My partner and I got ye down from there and let ye sleep in me bed.” He spoke as he headed towards the kitchen, seemingly making coffee. He turned on the stove and placed the water on it, making it boil as another person came through the door, was this the _’partner’_ that the person spoke about? “Oi! Is the coffee ready?” The person said with somewhat British accent, afterwards looking towards Luigi. “My names Wemallow, And this’d Harshark. What about you?” Wemallow spoke. As Luigi was about to speak he got interrupted “Is it Greenie? We’ll call you Greenie” Wemallow spoke. 

_….10 minutes ago…._

Wemallow and Harshark were out for some time, they spent their whole day getting some woods, fishing and farming. During the nighttime when they were returning they noticed that something came flying out of the tornado and landing on their roof, they ran towards their treehouse and noticed a person with some weird red backbag attached to them. While Harshark was getting things inside by himself Wemallow climbed up the roof to get the knocked out man down, after getting inside they were curious as to how the man looked and decided to take the ski mask off. After also taking off the strange backbag that the sleeping man had on him they placed him on Harshark’s bed, the sleeping man hugged the pillow as Harshark covered him with the blanket. 

_….Present…._

“-And that’s how we’ve got here!” Wemallow spoke. The trio drank coffee along with a nice chat, Luigi really needed something to calm himself and listening to these two as he drank his coffee was very lovely. They seemed pretty sensitive about what happened to the kingdom, so Luigi chose to avoid talking about it. “Oh by the wae, we should warn ye about two other survivors! From what we have learned, they’d end anyone’s game just for a snack. They live in the mines so it be for the best if ye avoid the mines.” Harshark spoke, wait why did they mean by that? Were those people gonna eat him?! Luigi could only hope to Grambi that the Dark Moon piece wasn’t in the mines, otherwise he was most likely t get eaten by those two _’survivors’_. 

As the trio finished their coffees, they got interrupted by a ghostly dog suddenly popping out of the floor. Luigi got a little surprised but quickly came to Polterpup, giving his ghostly dog a pet. “Oh, Polterpup.” Luigi spoke, Wemallow was looking at the ghostly dog as he was bringing the cups to the kitchen, meanwhile Harshark just sat at his chair. “Ye knew the little fellow?” Harshark asked to which Luigi responded with a nod, “Well he’s definitely an adorable pup. Been a while since we’ve seen a doggy.” Wemallow spoke as he leaved the cups in the sink. Luigi had told Polterpup to go to E.Gadd and tell him that he’s fine, at least for now. Although Polterpup didn’t want to leave his owner, Luigi insisted that he at least goes there to assure E.Gadd that he’s fine, which made Polterpup leave. 

After Polterpup left Luigi explained to his two new friends that he needed to burn down the _’talking”_ trees, to which they responded with somewhat negative but still positive tone. They’ve also told Luigi that there was some gasoline near a small abandoned and destroyed house, and that there was tons and tons of it there. Luigi could definitely use the gas to do the job quicker and to save those poor souls, Luigi felt really bad for them, he couldn’t imagine being forced to live in a tree for hundred years, he had to save them. Luigi put back on his ski mask along with the Poltergust and told his goodbye to his new friends, they were really nice and he’d hope to see them again. He thought about maybe visiting during the daytime after the whole situation is over. 

Although the trees helped in guiding Luigi towards the destroyed household, Luigi had a bad feeling about it. He couldn’t really figure out why but he felt as if something bad is gonna happened, even as a baby he did have the ability to sense danger. After a few minutes of walking Luigi had finally came across the abandoned household, it looked like a small, white, and destroyed house, there were no doors or windows. Although Luigi could spend time wondering what happened here he had to just get the gas and keep moving, after looking around for a bit he finally had found where the gas is kept at. Luigi checked and there seemed to be _TONS_ of gas in the tank, much more than enough to burn down the trees. 

Luigi heard a giggle, “Ho ho, I'm Boosement! Looks like you found the gas…. Or did you?” the Boo said. Afterwards there appeared another Boo, together the Boos lifted up the heavy tank and threw it away. The Boos laughed and turned invisible, Luigi shined the dark light around until he spotted a Boo. Shining the dark light at the Boo until it turned visible along with becoming dizzy, Luigi sucked up its tongue and started slamming the Boo as fast as he could until the Boo was eventually sucked in the Poltergust, now there was only one Boo left to find. As Luigi was about to shine his dark light the Boo behind him ended up giving him a good punch, causing Luigi to trip and fall down. The Boo laughed as Luigi quickly got up and shined his darklight at the Boo. 

The Boo quickly became dizzy because of the dark light, Luigi sucked up the Boos tongue and started slamming him rapidly until the Boo was finally in the Poltergust. “Phew” Luigi said as he removed the sweat from his forehead, but now he had to find the gas tank again. Luigi signed due to the disappointment and before going towards where he saw the Boos throw the tank at he placed the small Pixelator down at the corner of the household, now he was ready to leave. The bad news were that he was in the area where there were no trees to guide him as the trees surrounding this area were pretty normal, meaning that he was going to have to find that tank himself. Luigi started walking towards the direction to where he saw the Boos throw the tank, well there he goes. 

What Luigi didn’t know however was that he was being watched, he was being stalked by the two _’survivors’_ that his new friends had warned him about. They were out trying to find some meat and ended up stumbling upon him, they’ve decided that Luigi was going to be their next meal. Luigi looked like he could feed off the survivors for few mounts, which made them interested enough to make them go after him. They hoped that he wasn’t friends with the other two people that lived in the treehouse, they’ve tried to end their games before and it ended up bad for them. Ah yes those two clowns, always in their way of getting some meaty meal, do they always have to ruin everything? Well they certainty weren’t going to ruin their ways of getting their hands on their next meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had a dream which included Luigi, in it KB and the Boos surrounded Luigi and took his soul, thus making him their maid. I don’t remember much from the dream but Mario and Luigi’s body ended up having to save Luigi.  
> Another thing is that, I don’t remember if I’ve said this before but at one point I used to type Luigi’s name without the i in the middle. This was an accident but I still find it cute to sometimes call Luigi “Lugi”


	5. The Warzone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoping for a peaceful way to get where he needs to is never seemingly an option, is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t remember if I “spoke” about this before, but I will say what I gotta say anyway. So I’m pretty sure we’re familiar with the LM3 scene where Luigi sucks KB in the vacuum, however to those who looked closer noticed KB giving Luigi a stare and getting “offended” when Luigi looks away. The part that kind of bugs me is that people say that when Luigi turned back to look at KB, they stated that he’s looking with “rage”, but that clearly isn’t the case. Luigi does not seem as if he’s making a death stare, he’s making more of a “pulling-something-heavy” face since KB is a heavy boi.  
> Also I took something I shouldn’t have, it’s in the end notes.

It didn’t pass a minute since Luigi started heading towards the location at which the tank was thrown at, but he felt as if he was being watched again, he never liked the feeling but couldn’t do anything about it. 

As he walked he came across two ghosts, these ghosts were the big and builded up ones. Their hits always hurt really badly but it wasn’t much of a challenge avoiding them, Luigi would shine his light at them and quickly come up from behind and suck them up, the problem however was the snow. 

The snow at this area was deeper than before, which made it bit harder to run. Luckily Luigi managed to get a hold of the ones little tails just in time, afterwards slamming one ghost onto the ground and sucked it up. As Luigi shined his light at the second the ghost closed his eyes and rushed towards Luigi, trying to knock the little guy down. 

If it weren’t for the snow Luigi would’ve been able to avoid the hit, instead Luigi got knocked down as the big ghosts punched. The ghosts laughed as Luigi quickly got up and shined his light at the ghosts, afterwards managing to get behind the ghost in time and getting a hold of their little tail, afterwards sucking them up. 

Luigi continued to walk towards the location where the tank was thrown at, as he did he suddenly heard a sound, it was his phone and his bro was calling! Oh no, what was Luigi going to do? If he didn’t answer Mario would get worried, but if he told him where he was he would also get worried. Luigi disliked lying and wasn’t good at it unless he wore a dress, but he didn’t want Mario to worry. Mario had gone through a lot of worry during their last adventure. 

“Hey Mario.” Luigi spoke, although Mario was still at the party he was in the bathroom to make sure that Luigi could hear him over the music. “Hey bro. Are you oke? I’m-a just checking on you.” Mario asked, Luigi didn’t want to lie especially to Mario, but it was either that or getting Mario worried. “Oh y-y-yeah y-yeah, I’m okie dokie. D-Don’t worry bro.” Luigi spoke. Although Luigi had his nervous tone with him it seemed like the regular timid tone that the plumber would use when being cold, so Mario didn’t worry about it too much. 

“Okie dokie bro. Remember to-a take care, night night.” Mario spoke to which Luigi responded with “Night night.” Before turning the call off, he really didn’t like lying to his big bro but it was better than getting him worried, right? As Luigi walked he noticed another note hanging on the tree, it wasn’t hard to notice it since it did look out of place, so Luigi walked up to it and read. 

“Hey *@#&*@, I’ve been practicing a lot in the war zone. I’d never thought I would say this but it was actually kind of fun. Never thought that shooting my bow around and waving a throwing knife around would be fun, I might be mentally damaged or something, heh. Sincerely, M-” 

A lot of these notes really seemed as if they loved to have the name of the person who wrote it cut off, kinda sad right? After taking an image of the note Luigi left the note where he found it, as he walked he noticed that the snow wasn’t as deep as it was before. Luigi looked around for a bit before he continued walking, but…. 

Luigi heard something move behind him, quickly turning he noticed one of those vines from before. The vines were getting closer and closer to Luigi, who at first just stood there but as they got closer he quickly turned around and started running away from them. 

_Later…._

So far Luigi had to only jump down a small cliff to get away from the vines, afterwards it passed a minute until Luigi couldn’t see the vines anymore, phew. But something else was wrong, when running away Luigi had made a few turns to try and lose the vines, although it worked he was now more lost than before. To make the matter worse he started to feel dizzy, more so than before. 

It quickly turned into coughing, along with a tummy ache. Luigi was assuming that he was most likely sick and knew that he needed rest, but the current situation just couldn’t allow it, could it? Luigi held his stomach in pain and started slowly walking, he didn’t know where he’d get but it was better than freezing out in the cold. 

Despite doing nothing but walking, his stomach started hurting less and less, right now that was a good thing, especially considering that he’d have to fight ghosts. As Luigi was about take out his flashlight again, he was interrupted by a sudden arrow shooting towards the tree near him. The man in green jump out of the surprise, as he slowly turned there came another arrow shooting right at him. 

Luigi just barely managed to jump out of its way, as Luigi got up there were…. Two people that were wearing hoods, but these ones were more blue-ish and had…. Some dark ink spilled on them, at least Luigi hoped that it was ink. They started shooting arrows towards Luigi who yelped and started running away from them, deep into the woods. He disliked the idea of going deep into the dark woods and getting lost, but it was either that or getting shot. 

As he ran he would occasionally slip on the wood pieces, but would quickly get up and continue running away. Those two would shoot arrows at him from time to time, although Luigi would be able to either dodge the arrow or it would hit the tree, some arrows leaved small scratches on his arms and legs, exposing the small amount of skin to the cold. 

Luigi was starting to get tired, most likely because he’s been running away for around five minutes now, not to mention the injuries, his dizziness and the heavy Poltergust on his back. Those two were still after him, and he had to figure out a way to escape. Luigi thought about maybe climbing up a tree and hiding there? Seemed like the only option right now. 

Luigi hid behind the tree, afterwards quickly climbing up. Luigi put himself in a laying position on the fat branch, those two looked around left and right, but were unable to find him. One of them then threw their crossbow on the ground angrily, afterwards picking it back up and leaving. 

Luigi waited a few seconds before trying to climb down slowly, but ended up just falling down and landing on his face. After quickly getting up he looked to the left and right, they seemed to be gone, at least for now. Although Luigi had escaped what was presumed his death, he now had another problem…. 

He was even more lost than before, oh what was he to do? He didn’t even know where he came from as he’d been running away for good few minutes or so, he was lost, cold, injured, tired and scared, he was truly doomed. 

Despite the fear he’d continued walking, he’d prefer at least trying than freezing to death. As he walked he came across an open area, the place had builded up walls with window-shaped holes in them, the walls had old arrows stuck to them. 

After placing yet another Pixelator down, he walked around. So far he didn’t find much but there was a bad smell coming from somewhere around, he decided to find out what that bad smell was so he followed it. The thing was that Luigi had smelled something like this in the past…. 

Luigi was shocked to find what that smell was, in a corner there were three corpses. They looked rotten and one of them was missing its face, its skull can be seen. If it weren’t for the fact that Luigi had seen these kinds of things in his previous adventures he’d probably puke, which would be bad considering that he only ate recently. 

On Luigi’s right there was what seemed like a journal, but it had its pages ripped. Looking at the handwriting he could tell that this was written by a different person, the handwriting looked rushed and somewhat off. Luigi began to read…. 

_”I really like how I have to use my imagination to escape my terrible reality. I write and draw stuff that I like, and for the sake of being noticed and having my work somewhat appreciated, just like anyone else. We tend to escape the terrible reality a lot as we're just 'scared kids' as they'd see us, and I sometimes wish to break four walls and vent. I-”_ The rest of the journal was missing. 

After feeling sad, Luigi placed the journal down, just where he found it. Afterwards Luigi decided to look around more, hoping he might find something, anything. As he did he was thinking about the _’survivors’_ that his new friends warned him about…. 

Luigi wondered if the two people that were chasing him before were actually the survivors that he’d been warned about? Or was it just a convincident? Well it was clear that there weren’t many people in this _’forgotten kingdom’_. Luigi decided to stop thinking about it too much and tried thinking about something else…. 

Luigi recalled the time he spoke to Mr. L about villains, L had said that he disliked how most villains used their _’sad backstories’_ as an excuse for their action. He said that he’d preferred villains that were simply pure evil, although Luigi saw where L was coming from he still felt bad for most of the bad guys that he’d met. Luigi was the kind of person to look for good in others, no matter what they did. After all villians are victims who's story hasn't been told, right....? 

Luigi had no more time to think as there came up 2 Greenie’s and were ready to knock Luigi out, but to their tragedy they didn’t give Luigi much of a challenge as Luigi shined his light at the two, afterwards slamming them and sucking them up. 

Although Goob’s weren’t much of a challenge and had not done any psychical damage to Luigi, Luigi felt his head spin. It was so bad that Luigi landed on one of the walls, afterwards quickly falling asleep in a sitting position. He’d better hope that no ghosts show up while he takes a trip to his own world…. 

\---- 

Meanwhile in the lab of a certain professor, E.Gadd had been surprised when Polterpup suddenly showed up and barked with a smile. E.Gadd had been worried that Luigi might have met his doom, but if Polterpup was here it would mean that everything was fine, right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And guess who took Dark-has-been-reading-about-American-Mcgee’s-Alice-and-finds-the-character-to-be-yet-again-somewhat-reletable drugs )along with Dark-never-got-a-chance-to-vent) and tried to implement references from that game in this fanfic


	6. Dreamy Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even in his sleep, Luigi can’t catch a break….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do fight scene look more epic in my head? This turned out like a crap.  
> Also, I've published this earlier because I finished it earlier, along with cutting some thing's out and saving them for the next chapter.  
> And happy late Mar10 day c:

He was laying on the ground, he didn’t have his Poltergust G-00 with him, instead he was wearing an armor, a knight armor to be precise. Next to him there was a hammer, a similar one that he and his brother would use in some of their adventures. 

Luigi got up and looked around, to his right there was a…. A war zone? Well he can’t say that he was super surprised there. Luigi picked up the hammer and walked over to the builded up walls, unlike in the real world these walls were perfectly clean and undamaged. 

Luigi wondered why he was brought here, the place was silent and empty, he could’ve have just been brought to maybe a mountain to have a tea time with some friends or…. Well, anywhere else, why here? Luigi wondered for a bit but was quickly stopped as he heard someone shoot a small cannon at him. 

Luigi hid behind the wall, he looked over only to see crabs dresses as soldiers with cannons replacing their right hands. They were shooting cannon balls at Luigi who hid behind the wall, Luigi had fought with these kind of guys before so it shouldn’t be much of a problem defeating them, right? 

Their strategy was same as before, try getting closer to them without being shot and give them a good whack with the hammer. On these kind of guys it’s important to use strength, which was something Luigi didn’t have much of since he isn’t really the muscled one. 

It would cause fights to be longer than they should be but it couldn’t be helped, tragic. Luigi tried sneaking behind one of the walls, afterwards making a quick role towards another. The crab shooting heard him and stopped shooting at the wall, going towards where they heard the noise. 

The crab looked behind the wall only to find nothing, but as soon as he turned away he was met with Luigi’s hammer. Luigi hit the crab as hard as he could, it was luckily hard enough to cause crab’s armor to break, now a few more hits and he should defeat it. 

After a while of hiding behind the walls and dodging cannons the crab was finally defeated, but of course that wasn’t all. There came another soldiers, but instead of crabs there were these blue humanoids whose faces looked somewhat melted. 

These guys were carrying bombs with them, and they’d spoke a lot. That reminded Luigi about what Mr. L said to them when they’ve first came across them, _”Theses’ guys ego is bigger than their fighting skills. Get it? Because those bombs always explode right in their faces. HAVE AT THEM!”_

_”Seriously that it?! I thought Mr. Meltedbombs would at least make this SOMEWHAT interesting! As if they could beat someone like me.”_ …. Yep that was him. Luigi quickly hid behind the wall as one of the soldiers threw the bomb at him. 

These guy’s strategy is to throw a bomb at their opponents and quickly hide, although they can’t help themselves and would often insult their opponents in any way possible. They don’t care how messed up the _‘insult’_ would be, as long as they get a laugh out of them they’d be fine. 

One of them threw bomb at Luigi, who tried to hit the bomb with his hammer but was too slow, causing the bomb to explode in his face and causing him to fall backwards on the ground. “Bwe he he! Even in your own mind, you can’t be who you want to be. Pathetic, heh heh heh!” The soldier insulted.... 

Luigi quickly got up from the ground, the soldier threw his bomb at Luigi but this time Luigi actually managed to hit the bomb. The bomb flew back right into soldiers face and exploded, the soldier fell down which gave Luigi enough time to come up to him and whack him with his hammer. 

After one homerun with his hammer, the soldier got up from the ground and threw his bomb at Luigi. Luigi managed to dodge it by jumping to his right, “Hey, nitwit. When will you stop being such a crybaby and fight me, eh? What? Afraid of a little bomb, lunkhead?” The soldier insulted…. 

Luigi was behind the wall, when the soldier threw his bomb at the wall, trying to destroy it, Luigi managed give the bomb a good homerun. The bomb hit the soldier and exploded in his face, causing the soldier to fall down on the ground. Luigi gave him two good whacks this time and they were finally defeated. 

After Luigi had won the battle, the armor he wore quickly turned into his ordinary overlays. Luigi still had his hammer with him and the dead silence in the area had returned, Luigi thought about maybe taking a walk which didn’t really seem like a bad idea. The plumber started to walk…. 

When people take walks, they usually think and zone out even, which was the case for the plumber in green. What the solider said back there, they were right. Why couldn’t Luigi be brave and confident like his big bro, Mario was always so brave and confident when he was in a tough situation. 

Luigi really wished he could be like him, a real hero. Hero’s don’t cry and cover themselves at the face of danger, right? He’d met a lot of people who were considered heroes, and as far as he knew they never winched during their _’adventures’_. 

Luigi was now sad, as he walked there appeared someone behind him. To no surprise it was his friend, Mr. L! He appeared to give Luigi some encouragement which wasn’t really something Mr. L would do, nor was he good at it. 

Well then again, they were really close friends despite the fact that Mr. L was someone who prefers working alone. His little try in encouraging Luigi made the man in green giggle, for someone that’d meant to be mostly opposite of Luigi he definitely seemed somewhat nice towards Luigi, unlike towards Count Bleck’s minions. 

As they walked they talked, for whatever reason Mr. L suggested going to a town. Luigi hadn’t visited that place in a long time, he disliked how dark and depressing it was. The sad thing is that this _’world’_ is created based off of Luigi and his thought’s along with a disorder, but Luigi knows he can’t avoid going to darker places, although he prefers the wonderful and colorful world much more. 

\---- 

Luigi was suddenly woken up by Polterpup. Polterpup was licking his face until he finally woke up. Luigi giggled and petted his ghostly dog, afterwards getting up. Polterpup starting smelling something, the ghostly dog started walked, presumably following the smell. Luigi was curious so he followed, the ghostly dog took a few turns here and there until…. 

Polterpup did it, he found the gas tank. Luigi smiled and petted his dog along with saying “Oh, good puppy.” and a thanks, Polterpup barked and afterwards made a backflip, disappearing into thin air. Luigi headed towards the place where he left the Pixelator, he should probably go to the lab now. 

\---- 

After trying to call the professor, Luigi was just barely able to explain that E.Gadd should Pixilate him to the lab. When Luigi arrived he explained what had happened, the professor was able to catch on and understand most of it, although he was annoyed with Luigi not focusing on find the Dark Moon pieces. 

After speaking for a while, which was just E.Gadd doing the talking and Luigi doing the listening, they’ve come to the realization that Luigi had no way of creating fire, luckily E.Gadd had a lighter. The professor tossed the lighter to Luigi who caught it. 

“Now, don’t go doing anything with that lighter expect what you’re suppost to do, Luigi. Think of your liver youngster, heh heh.” E.Gadd spoke jokingly before sending Luigi back to the forest using the Pixelator. It was finally time to set those souls free. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You really though I wasn't gonna bring Mr. L into this, did ya?   
> I'm clearly bad at insults as seen, can't come out with a good insult for the characters.  
> Also I should give my apologies to the Polterpup because…. Future. Not a big pain though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Now unlike m first fanfic that was based off of LM3 this fanfic does actually have more than just ‘Luigi is feeling down’ plottwist, and just to make it clear, the ‘notes’ aren’t anyhow part of the PM: TYD and/or SPM, the notes actually revolve around The Snowflake Kingdom and it’s lore, it’ll just explain how the kingdom got abandoned and how it is now pretty much forgotten.  
> Also, just in case, at the last part E.Gadd says “Criminy, what happened? Wait, I’m going to get you here sonny!”  
> Link's to the tumbnail:  
> https://www.deviantart.com/darkbokensha/art/The-Forgotten-Mines-tumbnail-867515333  
> https://darktheexplorer.tumblr.com/post/640672869986205696/egadd-had-made-a-copy-of-the-dark-moon-too-bad  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/CKMjeqdg651/?igshid=1okiijz6g8ifq


End file.
